THE BIZARRE BARKER AND THE JANGLING JESTER
Oh! You BOYS AND GHOULS have caught me in the middle of my HUMAN-CHEST GAME! My BOOGEYMAN-BUDDY and I are really going OUT ON A LIMB in this match. But we're also having SKELETONS OF FUN FEAR aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! But while we're SLAYING OUR GAME, take a SHRIEK at this SCREAM-STORY about a DIE-A-BOLICAL-DUO I name... A girl was laughing with a teenage girl in a line outside a circus tent one night back in 1922, over in northern-Arkansas. "Melissa, do y'all think this will be fun?" the teenager asking the girl. "It looks like it Rachel" Melissa laughed back at her and the line moved along. "Thank you for bringing me here" Melissa thanked Rachel. "Of course. Y'all are my younger Sister you know" she said to her grinning. "Welcome folks and children. This performance 'tis absolutely free for all. Welcome!" a barker spoke to the crowd in line. He wore clown makeup and seemed to have a painted-on grin of black. Melissa and Rachel got up, to him with his black and white-striped shirt and pants, and he gave Melissa a wide smile. "Hello little girl welcome to my circus of fun and excitement" the barker cackled to her in a deep eerie voice. She took Rachel's hand, seeing that he had white tiny fangs. The sisters went into the circus-tent as he looked at them through his odd sunglasses for a few moments. When the bleachers within the curcus tent were filled with the crowd, the creepy-barker ran into the tent and the center of the circus-ring. "Welcome everyone to our circus performance of The Bizarre Barker And The Jangling Jester, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" he announced, as the crowd cheered and clapped for him. "Thank you and thank you! I am known as The Bizarre Barker, and my Partner, The Jangling Jester, have a wonderful show for all of you" he went on, announcing. The Bizarre Barker was then joined by a jester who flew with fairy-like wings of light-green into down, into the circus ring. The jester was wearing a dark-orange jester-suit and cap, with three yellow bells on the ends of the cap, plus a yellow bell on the end of each jester-shoe. "Introducing The Jangling Jester folks!" The Bizarre Barker introduced the clown as to the audience. The audience applauded for The Bizarre Barker and The Jangling Jester. The Jangling Jester shook his head up and down, making a jangling sound then. Melissa and Rachel were sitting at one side of the circus-tent, and The Bizarre Barker glanced directly at Melissa, taking off his sunglasses. He had no eyes, but his eye-sockets were focused on her for a few seconds. She gasped in fear, he put his sunglasses back on. The Jangling Jester spit out yellow balls from his mouth and proceeded to juggle the three of them with his yellow gloved-hands. The Bizarre Barker took off his black bowler derby hat, revealing that his hair looked like a blue fire. The sisters along with the rest of the crowd all gasped in surprise at this, and he put his hat back on, then removed it a second time. His hair then was a bunch of daisies. The children in the audience laughed. The Bizarre Barker put his bowler derby back on as he stood in his red loafers and The Jangling Jester popped the three balls back into his mouth, swallowing them as he blinked his eyes that looked like painted-on black dots, with a painted-on-line of black going through each one. As the clown jangled moving over to The Bizarre Barker, The Bizarre Barker spit the three yellow balls out of his own mouth which The Jangling Jester caught. The people cheered and clapped for them. Melissa then woke up in her sister's arms. "Well, y'all are awake, Melissa. You fell asleep during the show" Rachel told her. Melissa yawned and spied both The Jangling Jester and The Bizarre Barker. They glared right at her from inside the circus tent. The Bizarre Barker showed his tiny fangs of white, and The Jangling Jester, with a black painted-on dot on each cheek, showed that he too had fangs but his were a blue color. Rachel put Melissa down and Melissa screamed in fright. "Awe, is the baby afraid of the circus?" a teenage bully laughed at Melissa. "Leave her alone Benny" Rachel told the bully and the teenage girl next to him told her, "what's wrong, Rachel, are you scared too? Y'all don't have a Boyfriend like Benny here like me, so you and your Sister scram!". "Cut it out, Samantha!" Rachel said back to her and she and Melissa took off from the two bullies. As the sisters wandered away from the circus tent, they head through the forest together. "The Bizarre Barker and The Jangling Jester were scary Rachel" Melissa said to her. "Oh, it is okay Melissa. They were good circus performers" Rachel replied, with her hand in Melissa's. Benny and Samantha got in their way in the moonlight. "Good evening babies" the bullies proclaimed to Rachel and Melissa. Both Samantha and Benny drank bottles of Jim Beam Whiskey. "Hey, let us by and you are both drinking alcohol" Rachel chimed in to them. "Yeah, so. No one is goin' to tell on us. Ya'll aren't goin' anywhere" Samantha let her know shoving Rachel to the ground. "Hey, y'all hurt my Sister!!" Melissa yelled at Samantha. Benny pushed Melissa down too. "Let's beat them up Sweetheart" he told his girlfriend. "Good idea darling!" Samantha agreed and they grabbed Rachel and Melissa. Both Melissa and Rachel screamed in pain as the bullies punched them all over within the dark, kicking them over and over. A minute later, Benny kissed Samantha on her cheek and took a swig from his bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey. They laughed at the sisters on the ground and took off. "Come on, Melissa, let's go home ow!" Rachel coughed to her and they slowly got up, holding their sides in pain, limping away. Meanwhile, Samantha gasped in fright as a deep chuckle was heard from somewhere in the woods. "Who's there?" Benny called out and then The Bizarre Barker grabbed him from behind. "Hia there, it was just me now for some terror" The Bizarre Barker rhymed to Benny and drug him off to the circus tent. Samantha pursued The Bizarre Barker and by the tent, he took off his sunglasses, showing her that he had no eyes. She screamed in horror and Benny screamed as well seeing his eye sockets. The Bizarre Barker bit Benny's face with his tiny white fangs. The Jangling Jester got ahold of Samantha then when she screamed. "We are both goblins and were on the prowl for the meat of humans. You seem to be our type of food for what you both did to those poor girls" The Jangling Jester laughed in an insane high laugh at Samantha. The Jangling Jester flapped his light-green fairy-like wings and made his jangling noise, as he bit Samantha's own face with blue fangs. The goblins both made a low-growl as they feasted on the bullies in the shadows. The next morning, Melissa woke up with two black eyes, along with bruises and scars on her arms and legs. Rachel awoke across from her then with bruises on her head and one black eye. "Good morning, Sister, did y'all sleep well I hope?" Rachel asked her, stretching and yawning a bit. "Good morning Rachel. Yes, the pain is mostly all gone. How did you sleep?" she yawned back. "Rather rough Melissa. But I will be alright" Rachel spoke, explaining. A few hours later, the sisters walked back closely together to where the circus-tent was at, but it was not there and it was just a clearing outside the woods. "Where did the circus tent of The Bizarre Barker and The Jangling Jester go Sister?" Melissa wondered of her, inquiring. "I am wondering the same thing, Melissa!!" Rachel responded in awe. A policeman was surveying the clearing too and waved at the girls. "Howdy, girls, were y'all at the show that was goin' on here last night?" the cop questioned them. "Howdy, Officer, why, yes sir we were" they responded. "I see. Well, two teenagers named Samantha Cross and Benny Faulkner were reported missing by their folks last evenin'!" the policemen let them know. "We see sir. Look!" Melissa stated, then pointed right then. There were two skeletons in the grass, dressed in the clothes that Samantha and Benny were wearing. "Oh, holy smokes. It's their skeletons!!!!" the cop gasped in horror. Those goblins really ended up both being SCARY AMUSING! How? Well, they did tickle Samantha and Benny's FUNNY-BONES hee-hee-hee! They had planned to do more than just CLOWN AROUND all FRIGHT. Well, my FIEND beat me and won the game, Kiddies. Now, we're playing CONNECT GORE heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!